Ben ALIVE
by PROXY.X2X
Summary: Ben doesn't feel. He hates, he angers, he bites, but he doesn't love. He will will never love. He may become haughty or indifferent, but that is the closet to love he will ever get. The only way Ben knows how to love is through torture, and torture is what Jadusable shall get. "Oh, Jad. Silly, Silly Jad. You really shouldn't have done that." BENXJAD
BEN Alive

ORIGINALLY WRITTEN ON WATTPAD BY SCENEXPRODUCTIONS AKA ON PROXY.X2X

ENJOY!

So this is a story about Ben and Jadusable, and their weird relationship. Focusing on the more psychological points, this is how I perceive how Ben would treat Jad, had they met face to face.

I remember the very first day, when I encountered Ben. No, it's not the way you think. He wasn't communicating through Cleverbot, nor was he teasing me in Majora's Mask. It wasn't through the constant terrifying nightmares I would have.

It was face to face.

I remember the way he grinned- both devious and charming at the same time. A false smile. One meant to lure you into his devilish ways, merely thinking he is trustworthy... In a way.

Thinking back, I remember where I was before all of this. Before I saw the crimson pits where his eyes should have been. Before the torture really began.

It was a Friday, wasn't it? Yes, it had to have been. It was only days before this Friday that I had smashed my laptop... For obvious reasons pertaining to Ben. I think I made him mad, after murdering the device. He wasn't happy. More nightmares began to follow after the incident, and I soon tried to stop the nightmares, or even delay them. I spent my nights staying awake until 3:00 in the morning, thinking that maybe I could escape them. Maybe Ben would tire of me delaying the horror. Maybe he would punish me in a different way.

Sadly, I was right.

In the following morning, I made a promise to Ben. I spoke out loud, not caring if he could actually hear me or not, that I would promise to get the laptop fixed. I promised I would speak to him again. I promised I would play the game. I think he heard me.

So on that same day, I headed out of my house. It had been awhile, to be honest. I had been locked in that gloomy house for as long as I could remember. But now I'm not. I was free.

And it was here when I thought I could run. Maybe I could escape Ben, once and for all. Should I go to a hotel instead? Spend the night, and find a new permanent place to stay? ... Or should I keep my promise to play with Ben?

As mush as I hated Ben, I was still human. I still felt emotions, and I still cared for others. And, because of this blessed curse, I thought that Ben couldn't be as bad as he seemed. He was just lonely, right? Like he said, he just wanted a partner to play with. A lonely child may be a bratty child, but that doesn't make him a bad child.

Yet, on the other hand, Ben was worse than what I had initially thought. Child or not, he was a spirit... No. No, no. He was a demon, feeding off of my fear and anxieties. Why would I want to go back to him? I hated him, after all. I knew I did, but that didn't stop the inkling of an idea that Ben could change.

Friday (Date unknown)

It was fixed. And I had a decision to make. And I think I made the wrong decision.

It makes me mad, how I go running back to Ben. After all he has put me through, I have kept my promise. Why? Not even I know the answer to that, and it sickens me that I don't.

With a heavy sigh, I slam the car door shut and enter the house, only to be greeted by the silence I had left earlier. I really should room with someone, shouldn't I?

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I walk towards my desk and carefully set my laptop down, careful not to damage any of the new repairs that had been made. After all, I don't want to make Ben any more angrier than I already have.

I take a deep breath, and turn the laptop on, readying myself for a random cleverbot website to pop up. Nothing happens. I nervously wait. After all, I expected him to say something. My coming back must have been a shock to him.

Nothing.

I think I was curious. I think I had found an interest in what makes Ben tick. Well, obviously I had, or else I wouldn't be here. What was he waiting for?

You know what? Screw waiting, Ben. I'm not gonna wait forever and begin to think you have left, when you haven't. I think that's what your trying to do, right?

It was a stupid move I had made, opening Majora's Mask, I mean. I looked at the files, only to find one existing.

LINK (15: 13: 01)

NEW GAME

What had happened to the other files? Did Ben really leave? No, he couldn't have. That's not how he operates.

I stare at the starting screen for a few more moments, expecting the files to randomly pop up. Nothing happens.

So I choose the Link file.

Everything went smoothly. Nothing strange happened. No one spoke any of the creepy BEN catchphrases. It was almost like a normal, ordinary Zelda game.

Almost.

There was definitely something in the air, the way the atmosphere felt heavy and dark. I felt like I was having a panic attack, but of what? I didn't know. And that's what made it worse.

I paused the game and quickly made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of ice cool water and gulping it down. Not that it helped. It still felt like Satan was in the room with me, only I could imagine him inches away from my face.

You know what, Ben? Fine. I don't know what you are planning, but so be it. I don't really care anyways.

Wondering if Ben was going to send another nightmare to me, I inched my way to my bedroom, only realizing the dreaded feeling got worse with every step. I paused in front of my bedroom door, terrified of what would happen. But really, what else could Ben do? He has played every trick he knows with his cards. He won't win this game again. I won't let him.

So I slowly open the door.

There is Nothing suspicious.

I turn around to the way I came in to face a closed door, and shrug. I don't really remember closing the door, but whatever. I'm sleepy anyways. I probably wouldn't remember if I did close it.

Saturday (8: 30 A.M)

I don't know where Ben went.

I don't miss him, that's for sure, but yet I do. I keep wondering if Ben could have changed. I also wonder if Ben had feelings. How could someone with feelings be that cold hearted? In my conclusion, I believed he didn't. Maybe I could ask him. One day. When I'm dead, anyways. It would be a death wish to ask in my living state.

I get out of bed and stretch, realizing the rush of anxiety is back. I shrug my shoulders and proceed to not care. It's probably just trauma.

I slowly and sleepily make my way to the main room, where I-

Where... I... What?

I stop, and I feel my head spin, and I feel dizzy, and I feel all that dread again from the pit of my stomach, and I think- and I think- ill puke. I'll puke. I'll puke right on top of that disgusting green hat that faces away from my direction.

No.

It can't be.

But it is.

But it CAN'T be.

But yet, it is.

It's HIM. It's Ben. And he's only meters away from me, sitting in a chair facing the opposite direction away from me, probably waiting for me.

How can he be here?

I thought he could only appear in video games...

But I was so wrong.

Does he know I'm here?

Can I sneak out of here without him knowing?

My head is spinning in circles as I stare at the back of his head. He had rich blonde hair. That's odd, for some one dead. I shake, and I try to breathe, but I can't, because my throat is constricting-

I let out a breath, and try to regain my composure.

He's here.

He's back.

And he's going to finish the business he has started.

... Why did I dare to play his game?

I know it's long. I'll update in chapters, promise.

PLEASE give me comments and criticism and pointers. Tell what you did/didn't like. (Ill admit, the ending was not how I originally planned it to end... So it's a little rough.)

Like the story, you guys. It helps more people read it.

QUESTION?

Do you want BenX Jad or not? It was going to just be about how Ben treated Jad, but it's up to you guys, since you are the guys who read it.

Btw, I'll try to update on weekends, but it won't be consistent. Some weekends I might not update. Just depends on my schedule.

Anyways, comment, like, add to your favorites. THANKS YOU GUYS!


End file.
